


Captain

by U2fuckingsucksidkwhymydadlistenstothem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U2fuckingsucksidkwhymydadlistenstothem/pseuds/U2fuckingsucksidkwhymydadlistenstothem





	Captain

"Oh Captain my Captain,

"The ship, 'tis heading for the crags."

"Full speed ahead."


End file.
